


code of ethics

by windowlattice



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Depression, Double Entendre, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlattice/pseuds/windowlattice
Summary: Nick is too apathetic for Jordan's liking, so she arranges an appointment with a therapist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jordamn Baker and Nick Carry Me Away make me so angry but are so very near and dear to my heart… this is only a portion of the first chapter, and I hope to continue with this based on the feedback I receive! you can reach me on tumblr under the url windowlattice :-)

Nick Carraway envisioned himself as part of another world. Mentally, at least. He knew he differed from the norm- socially, cognitively, intimately. Double entendres deemed difficult for him, speaking eloquently never proved to be the easiest, and he found social cues especially riveting. Above all, apathy pumped through his veins as urgent as necessary oxygen. Not a single valid emotion or term of endearment, not even so much as a kiss on the cheek, hid in between the law volumes and corporate bonds of his lonely temporal lobe. 

He grew accustomed to disguising these downfalls from the public, artificial charm his weapon of choice, and flashed the heart-stopping smile his father gave him when his insecurities threatened to seize control. Allowing others to get close to him meant revealing these tendencies, which always flared up when alone with just one other person; as a result, he strayed away from best friends and second dates… in most instances. 

So when Jordan Baker, the queen of temptation and human behavior herself, met Nick for tea on their second formal date, she suggested to him the idea of a therapy session to try and let some emotions in. He only agreed because it was Jordan Baker, and saying no to somebody so daunting was a request for a personal death sentence. It was beyond him how she picked up on his vices so rapidly; regardless, Nick naturally failed to recognize the entendre. 

He most certainly didn’t jolt with anticipation when she whispered low and raspy to him while exiting the cab that “the therapist will be there at 9:00 tomorrow morning”, because what existed to anticipate? Nick pictured, no, feared, a statuesque and sweaty psychiatrist in his lounge area demanding answers to far too personal questions. Jordan Baker knew everybody and anybody, so the possibilities were endless as to who she had in mind to help him. It wasn’t until the next morning that he hated himself for not reading in between her whispered lines.


End file.
